Waiting for You
by Sakurascorpion19
Summary: Seth and Kisara come from two completely different worlds. What happens when their paths cross? Are they meant to go their separate ways or were they meant for each other?
1. Prologue

Waiting for You

By: Sakurascorpion19

Exclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

**Prologue**

Seth looked out into the dark desert night while standing on the balcony of his palace quarters. He let out a long sigh.

_What a beautiful star filled night sky. The Gods have been kind to give such a wonderful scene to me tonight. _

He let out a long yawn.

"Bored cousin?"

Seth turned around to see his cousin, Pharaoh Atem walking up to him.

"No, just a bit tired." Seth gave a slight bow.

Atem stood next to Seth on the balcony's edge. "Well, don't stay up too late. We have much business to attend to tomorrow."

"Yes, we get to argue with your general for the hundredth time." Seth said with slight annoyance.

Atem laughed. "Yes…that's one way of putting it."

"Well, if you'll excuse me Pharaoh, I will be retiring for the night." Seth bowed once again.

Atem bowed back slightly. "Very well. See you tomorrow Priest Seth."

Atem walked off the balcony and left Seth's quarters.

Seth was once again alone.

_Great, another five hour long argument with the Pharaoh's general about getting more slaves to build the Pharaoh's pyramid. It will be the same discussion as before. General Pegasus will 'demand' we obtain more slaves to build Atem's pyramid more quickly and Atem will deny the suggestion. I can see this as another waste of my time. However, as Atem's advisor and high priest, I'm stuck being there. Curse that general and his constant cruelty to the slaves. _

Seth sighed heavily. He took one last look at the sky and then walked into his quarters. He changed into his night robes and plopped down on his soft bed.

He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

Kisara had to keep completely silent. If she didn't, then they'd find her and she would go back to scrubbing floors, baking bread and doing other odd jobs that her masters would always dream up. These, the work of a slave. Something she didn't want to be any longer.

She was hiding under a parked chariot. She could hear her master and his wife calling out for her, but she kept her breath calm and quiet.

Kisara closed her eyes and thought of being free. The thought alone made her smile with joy. A feeling she never thought was possible.

"Kisara!" Her master called out.

"If you don't get back here, you're a dead girl, you hear?!" The master's wife yelled out.

Kisara remained still. _I'm never going back to that. Never!_

Her pale hair began to fall down in front of her blue eyes. She quickly moved her hair back.

Kisara couldn't hear her masters any longer.

_May be they gave up?_

She looked around from all sides of her hiding spot, but saw nothing but the darkness of the night.

She let out a soft sigh then crawled out from under the horse chariot. Then she took off running. She had no idea where she was headed, but it was going to be better than this existence.

_I'm free…_

Kisara smiled as she ran as fast as her legs could take her.


	2. Feels like fate

Waiting for You

By: Sakurascorpion19

**Chapter 1**

Seth splashed some water over his face from a bowl that a servant had recently brought in. He grabbed a cloth and dried his face slowly. He was still a little tired, but the sun was rising quickly and the pharaoh had summoned for him.

He let out a long yawn before grabbing his priest robes. They were a royal blue and bordered with a shimmering gold. They felt like silk, but Seth didn't honestly care what type of cloth the robes were made from. He hated anything made from slave labor. He hated the entire concept of slavery, but what could he do? He was the pharaoh's advisor, but Atem had many advisors. Seth was just one faint voice in the crowd and having the mere idea of ending the slavery all throughout Egypt was, in a sense, treachery.

Seth always felt like a hypocrite. He despised slavery, but had no choice but to wear their labor.

Seth sighed sadly.

"Excuse me high priest…" Seth turned around to see a servant boy standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" Seth questioned him politely and softly.

"The pharaoh insists on your presence in the throne room." The boy bowed.

"Tell the pharaoh I will be right there." Seth stated grabbing his hat, which was also a royal blue color with a golden trim.

The boy bowed and left the doorway.

"Well…" Seth put on his hat and fixed his hair so it wasn't pointing every which way around the hat. "…here we go…"

Seth quickly waked out of his quarters and rushed down the hallway. He didn't want to keep the pharaoh waiting.

The four guards standing in front of the throne room door all bowed as Seth came walking up.

They all stepped aside and Seth walked in.

He walked straight ahead toward the throne where his cousin was sitting. To the pharaoh's right, the general, Pegasus and three captains were standing patiently.

Seth made his way through the room that was filled with statues of the Gods, Amon Ra, Osiris, Horus, Isis, Bastet, Hut, Selket and many others. The pillars in the room also were covered in hieroglyphs about the past pharaohs, wars and other events in their history.

Seth stopped at Atem's left, across from the general.

Seth bowed. "Forgive my lateness, your highness."

Atem raised his left hand. "No need to apologize, you are right on time."

Seth stood up and glared at the general.

"My pharaoh, the Eastern rebels have been contained and your pyramid is almost back on schedule." General Pegasus explained.

Seth kept his glare on Pegasus. The general was wearing a red and golden robe that was covered by golden chest armor. The captains were wearing a similar outfit, but their robes contained less gold, to show ranking.

"It is my suggestion that we obtain more slaves from the east, to help increase the production of your pyramid." The general stated.

Pharaoh Atem just nodded at the general and then turned his attention to Seth, who was patiently waiting his turn.

"What do you think my high priest?"

Seth bowed slightly and then spoke, staring at Pegasus. "I disagree with General Pegasus. Obtaining more slaves from the east will cause more unnecessary conflict with our eastern neighbors. From what I've seen, your pyramid is ahead of schedule. The slaves have been working diligently to please you my pharaoh."

"What do you know, boy? You're just a priest. You should just go and appease the Gods with prayer and leave the politics to us!" General Pegasus argued.

"General! Are you calling my advisor a liar or saying that his voice means nothing here?" Atem questioned angrily, standing up from his throne.

General Pegasus bowed down and said between his teeth reluctantly, "No my pharaoh. Forgive me for my outburst."

The pharaoh sighed and then sat back down. "I will give you a decision tomorrow Pegasus. Now leave my high priest and me."

The general and the captains bowed. Pegasus gave Seth a quick, slightly hidden glare before he, and the captains, left the throne room.

Atem stood up and began to walk down from his throne.

Seth bowed as Atem climbed down the last few steps.

Atem walked up to Seth and motioned him to stand up straight.

"I'm thinking that you and the general have a few old grudges." Atem stated, looking at Seth.

"No, just difference of opinion, my pharaoh." Seth stated.

Atem nodded his head.

"Is there anything else the pharaoh needs?" Seth blurted out.

Atem just shook his head. "No, Seth. That will be all."

Seth bowed and then turned on his heel and made his way out of the throne room.

He walked down the long hallway. _How I wish this wasn't how my life had turned out. _

Seth made his way down to the palace garden. It was always filled with deep green bushes and the freshest smelling lotus flowers. Seth always loved to come here to think and to relax.

He found a stone bench to sit on next to a large lotus plant.

_I wish I could be anything but this. I'm so…alone here...duties to the pharaoh and the Gods. Nothing else. No one else._

Seth sighed and looked up into the blue sky. Amon Ra was shining brightly today. Looking at the position of the sun, it was already midday.

_Please Gods, if you can hear me, send me a sign, anything…let me feel happiness. Let me be loved and feel love…I want to feel something other than loneliness. Please…_

* * *

Kisara was exhausted from running all night. Her legs were shaking and her stomach ached from hunger. She was slowly walking through a strange city. Looking up, she could see a giant house, it looked like a palace. A palace fit for the pharaoh.

Kisara stopped walking and just stood there staring at the beautiful palace.

"Hey, girl!"

Kisara turned around to see an old man behind her.

"Get out of the way…you're in the middle of the street!" He yelled.

Kisara looked behind the man to see a crowd of angry people.

"Move girl!" A woman yelled.

"Come on, don't just stand there!" Another woman said.

Kisara quickly moved off to the side and let the crowd pass. As they did, they kept a cruel glare on her.

Kisara sighed and then looked back up at the palace. She smiled.

_I wonder what it feels like to live there. I bet it's wonderful._

"Hey you!"

Kisara turned to see a man in red and golden robes coming toward you.

"Ye…yes?" Kisara answered in fear.

"Where are your manners girl?" The man pushed her to the ground. "You bow down to your superiors!"

Kisara looked up from the ground in shock.

"Who are you girl? Where are your masters?" The man questioned.

"My…name is Kisara….and…I don't have any masters." She stuttered.

"No masters? Hmm, perhaps I can give you one." He laughed and grabbed her by her dress and picked her up off the ground.

Kisara had no idea what was going on or what to do.

"Let's go…" The man grabbed her by her arm.

Kisara quickly reacted by smacking the man in the face. He let go in shock.

"Wench!" The man glared.

Kisara quickly turned around and ran in the other direction.

"Get back here!" The man yelled running after her.

She made a turn into an alley and hid behind a statue. She poked her head out to see the man run passed her at full speed, cursing as he went.

Kisara sighed from relief and sat down on the ground.

_This isn't what I expected. _

"You thought you lost me, did you?"

Kisara gasped as the man in red came toward her.

He grabbed her by her long white hair and picked her up from the ground. "For your disrespect, we'll see what the pharaoh sentences you to…" The man laughed and began dragging her by the hair down the street toward the palace. "I'll suggest death!"

Kisara tried to fight his hold on her, but it was no use. She wanted to cry, but she had to be strong.

The man let her go and then began pushing her up the palace steps.

Kisara looked at the massive building in awe.

"Move girl!" The man yelled pushing her through a long hallway.

The man then grabbed Kisara by her arm and then walked her up to a large door blocked by four men.

"I need to speak to the pharaoh…now!" The man yelled.

The guards bowed and then stepped out of the way.

The man walked through the doorway dragging Kisara.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Kisara heard a man speak on the other side of the room.

The man holding her threw her to the ground.

"My pharaoh, this disrespectful slave girl was wandering your streets causing trouble." The man spoke in a harsh tone.

Kisara looked up to see a man covered in white silk and gold. He was standing in front of what looked to be a golden chair. _Is this the…could he be the pharaoh? _

"General Pegasus, you can't be seriously bringing this poor girl in front of me expecting me to punish her?" The pharaoh spoke.

"My pharaoh, she…" General Pegasus began.

The pharaoh just raised his left hand up to keep Pegasus from speaking. "This outburst is making me question your ability to be my general, Pegasus."

"But, my pharaoh…" The man said softly.

"Get out before I decide to demote you for your ridiculous actions here!" The pharaoh said in an angry tone.

The general quickly left the room cursing under his breath.

The pharaoh then made his way to the girl still kneeling on the ground.

"Please stand…" He let out his hand, but Kisara quickly stood up and backed away.

"Please forgive my general. He's not himself today."

Kisara began to back away then turned around and ran toward the exit.

"Wait…" The pharaoh called out, but Kisara wasn't going to stop.

She opened the doors and then began to run out of the room, but she hit something and fell backward onto her back.

"Ouch…" Kisara said softly rubbing her back as she sat up. She looked up to see what she had clumsily ran into.

He was wearing a long blue colored robe with gold. His blue eyes were looking down on her with surprise.

"Sorry…" Kisara said standing up and then running passed him.

Seth looked up to see Atem running over to him.

"My pharaoh?" Seth questioned.

"Pegasus brought her here…" Atem said.

"Why, may I ask?" Seth questioned looking back to see if the girl was still in sight.

"He claimed she was causing trouble in the city…" Atem sighed. "However, I think he was the one causing the trouble." He shook his head. "I hope that girl isn't too frightened."

"I'll go try and find her. To at least apologize for Pegasus…" Seth suggested.

"Yes, very well." Atem stated.

Seth turned around and quickly half-walked, half-ran, looking for the girl.

_It's strange. When she ran into me, it felt like…I don't know…can I call it fate?_


	3. Thebes

Waiting for You

By: Sakurascorpion19

**Chapter 2**

Seth was briskly walking through the palace, searching for the girl. Then, in the royal garden, he saw a figure with long glittering, white hair running along the path.

"Wait…" He called out to the figure, but she didn't stop.

He made his way down the steps to the garden and quickly followed the girl. "Please, wait…I'm not going to hurt you." He called out.

The girl then stopped, panting, she turned around. Seth had caught up to her and was breathing heavily.

She had her hands on her knees to give herself some support while she engulfed mass amounts of air.

The girl looked up at the tall Seth with a twitch of fear, but relief.

This made Seth raise his brow. "Uh, are you all right, miss?" He asked her kindly.

The girl moved her arms to her sides and stared up at Seth, looking over him.

"Are you okay?" He asked her again.

The girl seemed to snap out of her daze. "Oh, yes." She gave a weak smile.

Seth gave a slight bow. "Please, accept my utmost apology for the general's actions toward you."

Kisara looked at him with confusion. "You don't need to apologize for something you didn't do."

Seth straightened himself and looked down at her. "It is my duty to serve Egypt, its Pharaoh and its subjects, it is nothing." He made a slight wave with his hand.

Kisara just made a weak smile. "Well, it's okay. No need to waste your time on someone like me."

Seth looked puzzled, squinting his eyes slightly. "Why do you say such words?"

"I am no one. Nothing." Kisara sighed.

Seth frowned. "You shouldn't think so little of yourself."

Kisara looked into the man's blue eyes and smiled. His words were so kind and his voice was so caring.

Seth smiled back at her. He felt like he hadn't smiled in years.

"Oh, I'm Kisara." She said happily.

Seth, who felt like he was in a trance, snapped back into the conversation. "I am the High Priest Seth." He bowed.

Kisara let out an almost silent gasp. _He's a priest? Oh my, High Priest? He is from the upper class…oh, he might turn me in. What am I going to do? Should I bow to him since he's in the Pharaoh's court? Oh by the Gods._

Kisara got on her knees and bowed like she was taught to when in the presence of an individual from the upper class.

Seth just looked down at her and shook his head. "Kisara, please get off the ground. You might scratch your skin against the rough path."

Kisara glanced up, trying not to make eye contact. "But…"

Seth walked over to her and lifted her off the ground. "Please, there is no need to do such a thing for me."

"But, high priest…" Kisara pleaded.

"Please," He smiled at her. "just call me Seth."

"Seth…" She said in a slight whisper.

"Now," Seth walked her over to a stone bench, sat her down then took a place a foot or so next to her. "where are you from?"

Kisara was fiddling with her hands and looking down as she did so. "Uh, from Abydos."

"Oh, that's a bit north from here." Seth commented looking ahead at a large lotus plant.

"Actually, where is here?" Kisara questioned slowly looking up at Seth.

Seth gave a little laugh. "You don't know where we are?" He looked over at her. Their eyes met and Kisara quickly looked away.

"No…I don't." Kisara stated plainly.

"We are in Thebes." Seth answered.

"Thebes? I walked all the way to…" Kisara stopped and looked back down at her hands.

Seth sighed. "And what brings you all the way to Thebes, Kisara?"

"Well, I…I suppose…well…" Kisara had no clue what to say. She couldn't just explain the truth. She had runaway from her masters. That wouldn't really turn out well.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Seth stated hearing the slight fear in her voice.

Kisara sighed from relief.

"Well…" Seth stood up noticing the position of the sun in the blue sky. "…I'm afraid I have to go."

Kisara stood up as well.

"It was nice meeting you, Kisara. If you need anything, feel free to ask me." He gave her a bow and then began to walk away toward the palace steps.

Kisara looked back down at the city and then back at Seth. "Uh, Seth!" She yelled out.

He turned around slowly and looked at her with slight shock. He raised his brow to show her that he was waiting to hear what she wanted to say.

Kisara slowly walked up to him, looking down at her feet. When she finally got near him, her voice seemed to have been lost. Her heart was racing and her breathing was heavy. "Uh…"

"Yes?" He looked down at her.

"I…would you…I…is there some place for me to stay here?" Kisara questioned in a near whisper.

Seth raised his brow again. "You need a place to stay?"

Kisara only nodded her head slightly.

Seth looked at her for a bit, then smiled. "Well, the priestess is looking for another dancer for the temple at Karnak. Would you be interested?"

"Karnak?" Kisara's head shot up and she looked at Seth. "A dancer at the temple?"

Seth nodded.

Kisara was almost ecstatic. _A dancer at a temple. I never thought I'd have a chance to do something so…so…wonderful. Dancers are respected, admired, free…_

Kisara smiled and nodded.

"Is that a yes then?" Seth questioned her.

"Yes." She said happily smiling. However, her smile soon faded. _But if I go to Karnak, what about Seth? Would I get to see him again? He's been so kind to me. So understanding. It's like I've known him my whole life._

"What's wrong?" Seth asked her seeing that her expression had quickly changed.

"Are you going to be going to Karnak too?" She asked wide eyed.

Seth looked into her soft blue eyes. "I travel back and forth between Thebes and Karnak for the Pharaoh. I would be accompanying you there, but I won't be there permanently."

"You're serious about me being a temple dancer?" Kisara inquired.

"Of course…"

Kisara's smile had returned.

Seth smiled back. This girl was making him happier than he had been in years. It was so strange.

He looked up into the sky. _What are you planning Ra?_


	4. Karnak

Waiting for You

By: Sakurascorpion19

**Chapter 3**

Kisara awoke in her palace room and looked around. She was allowed to stay in a servant's quarters over night before the trip to Karnak. The room was rather small, but it was more comfy than her old room. The bed was made of a soft straw and the blankets were made of strange cotton.

Kisara took a quick bath in the servant's area and dressed in a white dress that Seth had given her the night before. She smiled as she looked at her reflection. She moved a few stray hairs out of her eyes as she looked on. Who knew she'd go from being a poorly treated slave to sleeping in the Pharaoh's palace about to go to Karnak as a temple dancer? Life had a funny way of working.

"Kisara?"

Kisara turned around and looked over at the doorway. There stood Seth in his blue robes holding something of gold in his hand. Kisara smiled and stood up slowly.

Seth held his millennium rod tightly in his hands and tried his hardest not to blush at Kisara's beauty.

"Are you ready to go?" Seth asked the white haired young woman.

Kisara nodded slowly with a smile. She eyed his millennium item. "Um, Seth…"

Seth raised his brow. "Yes?"

"What is that? In your hand." Kisara questioned softly.

Seth looked down at the rod and then glanced back at Kisara. "It is my millennium item. It gives me the power to…" He stopped. "Well, it's not important. We should go. The carriage is waiting." Seth nodded to himself, approving his answer and stepped out of the room.

Kisara tilted her head slightly and sighed. She slowly walked out of the room then followed Seth down to the front of the palace to a horse drawn carriage. Kisara stared at the golden carriage in awe.

Seth watched her expression and chuckled lightly. "The trip to Karnak is long. The horses are fast so we should be there before night fall."

Kisara smiled and nodded as she stepped onto the carriage. She touched the golden handrails with excitement.

Seth climbed up on to the carriage as well and took the reins. "Hold on…" He smiled at her before signaling to the horses to go. The horses took off into a trot with a snap in the reins.

Kisara watched the horses increase their speed as Seth jerked the reins once more. Once they were out of the city, the horses were in a full gallop, going East.

Kisara looked forward, admiring the bright sun and the excitement flowing in her.

Seth tried to keep his attention on the horses, but he kept straying his sight on Kisara.

Kisara looked up at Seth and he immediately looked forward, bringing the reins down on the horses' backs, forcing them to increase their pace.

Kisara tilted her head as she watched Seth's actions, but shrugged them off and looked over to the side of the carriage. The sand was being kicked up from the carriage's wheels and the majestic look brought a smile to Kisara's face.

The sun slowly stared to set as Karnak came into their sights.

Kisara looked at the city with amazement while Seth showed no sign of any real emotion.

"It's beautiful!" Kisara said out loud.

Seth only nodded slightly as he slowed the horses down as they started to go into the city.

Kisara didn't know where to start looking. There were temples and statues of the Gods everywhere. Kisara looked as though she was a child who had just received a golden bracelet from her parents.

Seth slowed the horses once more as they got closer to the largest temple in the city. As they got in front of the large building, Seth called over a servant from the doorway and stopped the carriage. The servant bowed to Seth and Seth handed the reins to the man.

Kisara watched as Seth interacted with the slave. He was acting very respectful and considerate. Kisara had never seen someone as important and powerful as Seth act with such, humility.

Seth hopped down from the carriage and offered Kisara his hand. Kisara blushed lightly before taking his hand and climbing down from the carriage.

"Come, Priestess Isis awaits us." Seth stated before slowly walking toward the temple.

Kisara nodded and smiled at the servant man before skipping after Seth.

Seth and Kisara entered the temple. Kisara looked around wide eyed at all the statues.

"This place is so magical!" Kisara whispered to herself as the two walked toward the main hall.

There in the hall stood a beautiful woman in a white dress. The dress was trimmed in gold and the woman was stroking a necklace around her neck.

"Ah, Seth. I've been expecting you." The woman stated.

Seth and the woman bowed to one another and Seth took Kisara's hand gently.

"This is…" Seth began but was interrupted by the woman.

"Kisara." She smiled at Kisara. "I know." The woman touched her necklace again before speaking. "I know much about you Miss Kisara."

Kisara bit her lip before bowing to the priestess. "Nice to meet you my lady."

"No need to be formal. You my just call me Isis." She bowed back.

Seth smiled. "I have a few things to attend to in the city." He bowed. "Please excuse me."

Kisara frowned as Seth left the temple.

"Don't worry, he will return later this evening." Isis said with a smile. "Now, let me show you to your room."

Kisara followed Isis out of the great hall of the temple down a path to the rooms.

Isis showed Kisara into a rather large room that contained a large bed, a mirror and a closet filled with clothes.

"I'm sure this will be just fine for you Kisara." Isis smiled at Kisara's jaw dropping.

Kisara nodded slowly and walked into the room.

Isis bowed slightly. "I will leave you to get comfy."

Isis left the room, closing the large door behind her.

Kisara smiled and yelped out in excitement. She jumped onto her bed. _This is just too good to be true!!_

She hopped off the bed and walked over to her closet. She began to look through at the beautiful dresses hung up in a row. There were many white, temple dresses as well as a few royal blue trimmed in white. Kisara was beaming.

She walked over to her mirror and noticed a drawer in the stand and opened it. Inside the drawer, there were several pieces of jewelry and make-up. "Wow!" Kisara said to herself as she touched the jewels delicately with her fingertips.

Hours had passed and Seth was back in the temple sitting at the dinner table with Isis. Kisara was changing into one of the blue dresses trimmed in silver and trying on her new jewelry.

Kisara walked into the dining room and Seth stood up with amazement written all over his face.

Kisara took the seat across from Seth and next to Isis. There were also several other women seated at the table. Kisara could only assume they were the other temple dancers.

Kisara kept her gaze down at her plate, afraid to look up at Seth.

The room was rather silent, minus the clanging of dishes and the quiet whispers of people asking others to pass them something.

The dinner seemed like an eternity to Kisara. She was nervous sitting in front of Seth.

Seth kept looking up at Kisara but as he noticed she had kept her face down all night he frowned and started a conversation with Priestess Isis.

After dinner, Seth stood and bowed excusing himself and started to walk down the hall to his quarters. Kisara followed after him.

Seth turned and looked at the white haired woman. "What is it?"

Kisara stopped in her tracks and bit her lip.

Seth raised his brow and questioned again with concern. "What?"

"I…" Kisara's voice squeaked. "I just wanted…to…thank you."

"Oh." Seth smiled and walked closer to her. He bowed his head slightly. "No need to thank me."

Kisara smiled widely and hugged him.

Seth was slightly taken aback and hugged the woman back.

Kisara blinked and stepped back. "Sorry."

Seth chuckled lightly. "No, no. That's okay." He smiled down at her. He really enjoyed the hug, but she couldn't know that.

Kisara laughed nervously. "Well, I should…go…" She turned and walked down the hallway quickly.

Seth stepped forward, but wasn't going to stop her. "Good night…" He said in a weak whisper before going into his quarters.


	5. Desires

Waiting for You

By: Sakurascorpion19

Exclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

_**A/N**_: YES, I have FINALLY updated!! I am sooooo sorry for the wait. First it was school work, then it was lost ambition, but now here is the next chapter!! Please read and review and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sooner than 7 months from now. Thanks for all your loyal support!

And just as a refresher: _Italics are thoughts or dreams. _

**Chapter 4**

_She moved closer to him forcing her sweet aroma to fill his senses. He wanted to be with her, give her everything he could offer. She touched his cheek with her soft hand and a light gasp fell from his mouth. She smiled up at him and all he could do is stare back intently. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and moved up so that their lips could touch in a short kiss. All he could think of was her. As she pulled back from the kiss, he looked at her longingly. She smiled as he stared at her and ran her hands through his hair. Her lips began to move, but he heard nothing. He frowned and pulled her close to him. She welcomed the embrace before she kissed him again, but deeper this time. He let out a light moan as she kept him close against her body. _

Seth awoke suddenly. He rubbed his forehead and glanced up at the blowing curtains in front of the balcony. He noticed the sun was barely rising as he sat up in his bed. He let out a light sigh. _Kisara…_

A light blush filled across his face as he remembered the dream. Kisara had been kissing him. He frowned and got out of bed to wash his face. _It was just a dream. Nothing more._

He got dressed and walked down the hall to get some breakfast. He went into the kitchen and grabbed some bread before he made his way to the gardens. He took a seat across from a statue of Hathor and started to eat slowly. While he took the last bite of the bread, he noticed a shadow moving across the path from the temple toward him. He stood up as he chewed his breakfast.

"Who goes there?" He questioned with authority.

The shadow stopped and bowed slightly. "Sorry Priest Seth, I didn't know anyone was out here."

He blinked before stepping forward. "Kisara?"

She moved closer and smiled at him. "Good morning."

Seth smiled back at her. Her white hair slowly flowed around her shoulders as the wind picked up. "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded and moved the hair out of her face. "This place is amazing. I am in your debt Seth." She bowed thankfully.

He blushed slightly. "You don't need to say that Kisara."

She stood up and nodded happily. "Of course I do!"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Are you all right?" She giggled lightly.

Seth smiled. "I'm perfectly fine Kisara. Have you had breakfast?"

"No."

"Let me show you to the kitchen." He began to walk back to the temple. Kisara quickly followed behind him. Once they reached the kitchen, Kisara grabbed some fruit and found a seat in the dining hall.

Seth bowed. "I must take my leave now."

Kisara looked up at the priest sadly. "When will I see you again?"

"Perhaps when Ra sets." He smiled at her before walking off.

Kisara slowly ate her breakfast. She wished it was dusk already. She just wanted to be next to him. She wanted to hear his deep yet gentle voice ring through the wind.

Kisara let out a soft sigh before going off to pray to the Gods along with the other dancers.

By midday, Kisara could think of nothing but the high priest. She had trouble learning the dancing techniques from Isis and the more experienced dancers.

She continued to let them scold her, letting their words flow away with the clouds as the sun set.

"Kisara?" Isis looked at her with a tired face.

She bowed. "Yes my lady?"

"I hope that by tomorrow your head is cleared of whatever plagues you and you will have more ability to listen to instructions." Isis gave her an authoritative glance before walking off.

Kisara sighed before going to the kitchen to get something for dinner. "Why can't I get him off my mind?" She questioned herself quietly.

She silently ate some bread and honey while looking out at the gardens. "This place is so beautiful." She smiled to herself. "The Gods have blessed me with a happy future."

She finished her meal before walking toward her quarters. She kept her gaze down while she fidgeted with her fingers.

"You should really look up while you walk. You don't want to run into people." A familiar voice said in front of her.

She stopped quickly and looked up to find the man she had been thinking about all afternoon.

"Seth." She squeaked.

He gave her a light smile. "Good evening Kisara. My guess was correct."

She blinked in confusion at his statement.

Seth looked at her rather strangely before chuckling. "My guess that I would see you tonight."

Kisara blushed and nodded. "You were correct, High Priest."

"I am glad I was."

She blushed deeper and thanking the Gods that it was too dark for Seth to notice.

"How was your day?" He asked since she remained silent.

"I was having trouble learning all the steps to the prayers." She said softly.

"Tomorrow is but another day."

She only nodded and looked up at his blue eyes, which seemed to sparkle in the dim light that hovered behind her.

"I'm sure you will do wonderfully tomorrow." He said touching her shoulder.

She let out a soft gasp from his kind touch.

"Are you all right, Kisara?" He asked with concern.

"I-I'm fine, Seth." She looked down embarrassed.

He moved his hand off her shoulder and used it to lift her chin up. "I'm sorry if I have made you feel uncomfortable."

Kisara stared up at him. "You haven't."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded slightly.

"Kisara, I…"

"Yes?"

"I will be leaving tomorrow morning. I am needed back in Thebes."

She frowned sadly. "When will you be back?"

"I am not sure. It depends when the Pharaoh sends me back."

Kisara looked down. "I will miss you, Seth."

Seth looked down at her. "I will come back as soon as I can. Don't worry. You are safe here."

"I know."

"Have a good night, Kisara." He bowed and started to walk around her.

Kisara looked up and grabbed his arm with her soft hand. "Wait."

Seth looked at her startled.

"Seth."

He looked at her waiting for her to say what she desired.

Kisara moved her hand up his arm slowly before leaning up and kissing him.

Seth returned the kiss, his eyes wide in shock. _Kisara…_

Kisara moved away before speaking in more of a whisper. "Good night Seth." She bowed before running off toward her room.

Seth just watched her run off, speechless yet immensely happy.


	6. Rain Clouds

Waiting for You

By: Sakurascorpion19

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

**Chapter 5**

Days went by while Kisara waited for Seth to return to her new home in Karnak. Those days seemed like months to the temple dancer. She spent most of her free time alone in the gardens, thinking about him or looking at the blossoming lotus flowers.

Priestess Isis taught her daily and she was warming up to the other dancers. She enjoyed the long conversations at the dinner table with the women and found it easy to laugh again.

Soon, it was a week since Kisara had kissed the high priest. She would look out at the sunrise hopeful and happy, but still, he did not appear.

Kisara sighed softly at the dinner table that night and the other dancers kept questioning her as to what was the matter. She just shook her head slowly and left to go to the gardens so she could watch the sunset.

"I hope you are not waiting for him to return, Kisara." A gentle voice spoke among the flowers.

Kisara turned quickly to look up at Priestess Isis. "I'm sorry Priestess?"

"Seth. I hope you aren't waiting for him to return." Isis sat down next to Kisara and looked at the young woman carefully.

Kisara quickly looked away, trying to hide her blush. "I-I'm not."

Isis sighed and touched the other's shoulder. "Kisara. Please, do not get your hopes up. He is the Pharaoh's high priest. If he ever does marry, his marriage has to be blessed by the Pharaoh himself. Do you understand me?"

Kisara looked back at Isis trying to hide her sadness. "I understand Priestess Isis."

The priestess nodded and touched Kisara's cheek softly. "You will have happiness here, but I think you will only find heartache in Thebes."

Kisara only nodded.

Isis stood before saying good night to the white haired woman and walked back to the temple.

Kisara remained in the gardens until the sun set completely. She could only think about him. _If he marries? Will he not marry at all? Am I still blocked from happiness because of class? If he marries, will he marry for love? Would he want to marry me?_

All that flowed through her mind where questions, so many questions that made Kisara happy one second then depressed the next. She slowly walked back to her room and laid down on her bed. "Seth."

She closed her eyes, holding back the tears of hopelessness. "Where are you, Seth?" She curled up into a ball on the bed, softly sobbing to herself as the moon's light came in through the window.

* * *

Seth walked into the Pharaoh's throne room after arriving in Thebes. He bowed quickly in front of his cousin before speaking. "You have called for me, my Pharaoh?"

Atem stood up from his throne. "Yes I did, High Priest. General Pegasus' actions have caused grave repercussions. He decided that it was his duty to me to obtain more slaves. He went out to the east and stirred up trouble with one of the tribes. Now my people are being slaughtered along the border. I need you to take command of my army and march east to protect the innocent families that are being massacred because of Pegasus' actions."

Seth stood there silent, taking in what his Pharaoh had just said. He bowed. "Of course, my Pharaoh. When do you wish for us to leave?"

"At dawn tomorrow." Atem walked down and stood in front of Seth. "I wish you luck and good fortune. May the Gods smile upon our cause to protect our people."

Seth nodded and bowed before walking out of the throne room. _Great. That fool Pegasus is starting a war because of his own stupidity and obsession! _

He walked to the gardens to think. He sat down and looked up at the sky.

As he sat there, the soft, white clouds forced his thoughts to roam away from his new duty toward the white haired woman. He could envision her beautiful smile, her soft voice, the taste of her lips…

He closed his eyes. _Kisara…_

He felt a warm drop of water on his nose. He opened his eyes and looked up to see a dark cloud over his head. Seth frowned and stood up to walk back to the palace before the rain started to fall upon the Earth.

_It looks like the Gods wish to mimic my mood with the weather. _

* * *

Author's Note: I thought it would be unlazy of me to get this chapter done before school started and I became more strapped for time. I will try to update as soon as I am able to. That is my promise to you. I would also like to thank everybody for reading and all the wonderful reviews! You keep my interest in this story high. Thanks again and I hope to be back sooner than later! Your loyal author, Sakurascorpion19


	7. Politics and Prayer

Waiting for You

By: Sakurascorpion19

**Author's Note: **I GREATLY apologize that it has taken me 3 years to find the muse and time to complete another chapter. I should have no problem updating much sooner now. I want to thank those who have been so patient and those who have given me such wonderful reviews for this story. Thanks especially to DJ Shortstop Clue for making me want to compete against you by getting my story done before yours. My love for ancient Egypt and Yu-gi-oh! will keep my interest going on this story until the end. And don't worry, the end is not near. Please enjoy! Read and review please.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Seth arrived along the eastern border of the lower kingdom where several small villages had been destroyed in retaliation for General Pegasus' attack on a lesser tribe. Seth, on a war chariot given to him to use by the Pharaoh, surveyed the damage of Pharaoh's people and their homes. Bloody bodies of men, women and children covered the sand. All Seth could do was shake his head at the senseless killing that had come as a result of Pegasus' foolishness. Seth pulled back on the reins of his two war horses so they would come to a stop. He silently handed the reins to the solider standing next to him in the chariot and hopped down. He sighed and looked up at the great god, Amen Ra, the sun, the one that made sense of this world. _How could this happen?_

A soldier in a pure red uniform walked up to the high priest and bowed. "Sir, the rebel tribe was spotted a few miles north making camp on Egyptian soil. What were the great Pharaoh's instructions?"

Seth turned his attention away from Amen Ra and looked to the soldier who had spoke. "We are to defend the people and our borders with minimal casualties."

The soldier bowed. "I am ordered to bring you to the officer tent to deliberate with the captains, sir."

Seth waved his hand to show the soldier he would follow him to where he was needed. _All we need to do is to prevent a war. Egypt cannot afford more death and destruction. _Seth thought to himself as he followed the soldier to the officer tent.

"I hereby introduce his highness Priest Seth from Thebes with a message from the great Pharaoh." The soldier stated loudly to four men standing around a table made from straw. The four men slowly looked up from the table where they had been studying a map of the nearby regions.

Seth bowed to the four captains as the soldier took his leave from the tent. "I am Priest Seth sent to this region by order of the Pharaoh Atem. I am asked by his greatness that we protect the people and this land as if we were protecting the Pharaoh's life itself. We are to defend the people and Egypt's borders with minimal casualties."

One of the captains bowed respectfully. "We will do as the Pharaoh wishes, high priest." He then moved over slightly to make room for Seth to join the deliberation at the table. Seth walked silently over to the table and looked down at the map.

"Now then gentlemen, we will move on the rebels tomorrow at dawn. Bas will move in from the north, Nemenhotep will move in from the south and I will move in from the west. Amenast will remain at camp to defend the people if any rebels break through our lines and make their way here." The captain that spoke to Seth stated confidently.

"Ha! You think any rebels will get through my men, Raenhotep?" Nemenhotep asked with a laugh.

"Of course not friend, but these rebels are tricky. They could already have a few men stationed outside of their camp." Raenhotep replied to his comrade. "Priest Seth, as the commander of this army by order of the Pharaoh, does this plan suit you?"

Seth continued to stare at the map. He tracked the captains' movements on the map as described by Raenhotep. "Your plan captain, seems to bring a complete massacre to the camp. Does this fall within the Pharaoh's order of minimal casualties?" Seth spoke with mild irritation.

"Priest Seth, the Pharaoh wishes the rebel tribe to remain off of Egyptian soil and to not have a chance to harm the Egyptian people. How is the army to accomplish this without a direct assault on the rebel camp?" Raenhotep questioned intently. The other three captains nodded, agreeing with Raenhotep's question.

"As the royal army, we are to follow the Pharaoh's orders. I do not deny it is a difficult task, but a direct assault on the camp will result in a war. This particular tribe has several allies out east and they will call on these allies if their people feel threatened by Egypt. The tribe has retaliated on Egyptians because of General Pegasus' desire for slaves and power. We are not to walk in the general's footsteps. We need to try to reason with the army officers currently at the camp before we run out looking for blood." Seth stated confidently.

"How in Ra's name do we get an audience with these particular officers?" Bas asked sarcastically.

"Send a messenger to request a term of peace and an audience with the officers." Seth answered.

"Politics. It is all about politics. Nothing is cut and dry anymore." Nemenhotep stated with a chuckle. "We shall try it his way."

"You think we have much of a choice." Bas slapped Nemenhotep's shoulder. "Go find a slave to send this message."

Nemenhotep bowed to the other captains then Seth before leaving the tent.

Bas then bowed. "I need to make sure our soldiers aren't getting too lazy while waiting for their moment of glory." He took his leave.

"We will take our leave as well Priest Seth." Raenhotep bowed. Amenast also bowed and followed the other captain out of the tent.

"Better some slave than one of our soldiers in case the rebels decide to kill the messenger." Amenast laughed as he exited the tent.

Seth frowned deeply after hearing Amenast's comment._ Unfortunately, a slave is not a piece of papyrus that can be easily torn and thrown away. At least, not to me. _

* * *

_His blue eyes looked down at her intently. A shiver went straight up her spine as he stared down into the depths of her soul. She smiled softly as he watched her. She could feel his hand run slowly down her cheek then down her quivering neck. His rough hand soon rested on her bare shoulder and pulled her against his warm body. His face then moved closer toward her; his lips gently colliding with hers. A kiss that should never end. A kiss that could never end. A kiss._

Kisara slowly opened her eyes as the sun entered her room. She groaned softly and pulled the soft blanket back over her head as if it would force Ra from the room. "Always ruining good dreams." Kisara complained to the sun. She sighed and opened her eyes once more. She knew it was time to get up for the morning prayer. She sat up in her bed and looked out her window entrance where a warm breeze came rushing in. Her curtains swung around the window entrance violently before the wind suddenly died down completely. Kisara bowed her head outside toward the sun. "I know, I know." She hopped out of bed and quickly washed her face and body with cool water and perfume. She put on her simple, white dance robes and hurried out of her room to the main temple prayer room.

As Kisara walked, she thought of her dream and Seth. She hadn't seen the priest in over a month. Priestess Isis refused to answer any questions regarding the high priest. Isis would just change the subject or completely ignore Kisara all together. Kisara had given up on asking Isis for information, so she turned to the other dancers for information and gossip.

The latest gossip from Thebes was that Egypt was on the brink of war. A high ranking general had attacked a tribe in the east and the tribe was looking for revenge. The temple dancers, Kisara included, would dance for the great gods and goddesses to protect Egypt from the thoughts of revenge of this tribe. Secretly, Kisara would pray alone. She would pray for the protection of the Egyptian people living in the east. And she would pray for Seth.

Kisara took her place in the temple and danced accordingly. She had focused on learning the needed dances to be a successful temple dancer over the past few weeks. Her main goal in all of this was to show Priestess Isis that she had what it took to belong in the temple especially since Kisara feared that the priestess knew she was a runaway slave.

After their prayers, the temple dancers were allowed free time during the heat of the day. Kisara did not enjoy this free time. Free time involved walking through the gardens and thinking of Seth. Free time involved walking through the temple and thinking of Seth. Free time involved walking through Karnak and thinking of Seth.

Kisara could not be free of the high priest. His smile consumed her. His voice consumed her. His gentle touch consumed her.

Kisara found her way into the gardens during her current free time in between prayers. She glided her fingertips along a lotus flower as she marveled over its color and beauty. _Seth…I'm waiting. _


End file.
